Tender Love
by Green Gravity
Summary: Lucy, a journalist who's looking for a good story to cover but she never thought that she will meet the lead singer from the most popular band called Fairy Tail. Now she's hanging out with these guys and starting to fall in love with the lead singer that will make her knees go weak and stomach churn. Mostly NaLu. Dedicated to ambiguous seafish
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I'm suppose to update my other story called** ** _Still_** **which I will since its gaining a lot of attention but I couldn't help but just write this story. I'm not sure if the plot line is already used but I just wanted to write it so bad.**

 **Summary:** **Lucy, a journalist who's looking for a good story to cover but she never thought that she will meet the lead singer from the most popular band called Fairy Tail. Now she's hanging out with these guys and starting to fall in love with the lead singer that will make her knees go weak and stomach churn. Mostly NaLu.**

 **Dedication: I would love to dedicate this story to ambiguous seafish for always being awesome and being a great friend on the internet.**

 **Here comes the new story and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Tender Love Part One, Chapter One**

 **The Fatal Meeting**

* * *

"Ugh!" I yelled as I tugged violently on my golden hair. Everyone eyes were on me, staring at me oddly. I gave them a slight smile. I stared at my computer and bit my lower lip as I stared at my Word document.

Two words were written there. Lucy Heartifilia.

I groaned. This was harder than I thought it would be. I wanted to write a good story and I just started the job. If my boss found out that I don't have a story, I will be fired.

I winced at the thought. How come it was so hard to find a good story? This is Magnolia; a place where chaos happens everyday. Why can't I find one?

My mother lied to me when she told me that I will become an excellent journalist. Sheesh, I should've of just stick with me becoming a novelist. It seemed much easier than this.

I groaned once more. Can someone please take me away from this earth and never let me return again?

"What's the matter Lu?" Levy asked. I shifted my gaze at her and stared painfully at her computer. She already has a story.

"Oh nothing," I said, "just wincing in pain at the thought of me being fired from Glamour magazine."

Levy snickered. "C'mon, I bet you have a good story on something. Here, let me help."

I held up my hand and I smiled at the offer. "Thanks Levy but I have to do this myself. I just got the job like a week ago and Makarov trusts me. He thinks I can come up with an excellent story."

Levy pointed her fingers at me with a smile. "Exactly, that's why he wouldn't fire you. You're new here and you're not use to this, so he's probably willing to wait a little longer."

I glumly stared at Levy. I love her to death but that doesn't really make me feel better. I don't want to keep him waiting.

"Levy," I said as I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I sighed. "I want to finish this before the deadline."

Levy hummed before she knitted her eyebrows. "When's your deadline?"

I tapped my watch just to make a point. "Well, since I'm new here, it's about three weeks from now but Makarov said if I write it earlier then he will publish my work."

Levy nodded. I bit my lower lip.

"But I don't have anything to write about especially since my cover is on celebrities," I said. I put a strand hair behind my ears. "Ugh, why couldn't I do clothes or something?"

Levy giggled. "That's because Cana is covering that."

I glanced over at Cana. I blinked as I saw her playing a game instead of doing her job. I inwardly smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I can ask her to switch with me," I said. I was totally desperate to write something…anything. I just wanted to let Makarov know that I'm used to the job and he can rely on me. Apparently, I'm failing that attempt miserably.

Mirajane walked towards us, carrying drinks in her hand. She smiled at us.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Mirajane asked.

Levy eagerly raised her hand. "Please hand me coffee Mirajane."

Mirajane giggled before handing Levy a cup of coffee. She shifted her gaze at me before smiling. "Do you want any coffee Lucy?"

I shook my head. "I can't have anything to drink until I write something."

Levy rolled her eyes as she stared at Mirajane. "She's been complaining all day because she hasn't found a story to cover yet."

Mirajane nodded her head slowly. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Lucy, you just started here. I'm sure Makarov gave you time to cover a story. You'll find one soon."

I stared at Mirajane before banging my head on the table. "I don't need your pity."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Lu, c'mon, you're worrying too much. Makarov is not the person to fire a new employee."

Cana smoothly interjected. "But he is the person to get angry if you don't meet his deadline."

I weep silently. Mirajane shot Cana a look before she landed her eyes back to me.

I pulled my head away from the table and stared at them. "What am I going to do?"

Mirajane clasped her hands. "You can do a story about the hottest band in Magnolia: _Fairy Tail_."

Levy—who was drinking her coffee—spit it out violently before coughing loudly. She wiped the mess that she made with a napkin. She stared at Mirajane insanely.

"What?" Mirajane said.

Cana turned away from her game before she turned her chair to face our direction. "Mira, you know the band is really popular, right?"

Mirajane nodded. "I know that so…?"

Levy stared at her with wide eyes. "So, how is Lu going to meet them? We have to ask Makarov permission."

I glanced at Mirajane. Mirajane tapped her chin before smiling. "Why don't I just contact Natsu?"

Levy's eyes widen and Cana stared at Mirajane gaped. I blinked.

"What's the matter?" I said. "You guys seemed a little shocked."

Levy stared at Mirajane. "Of course Lu, Natsu is the lead singer of Fairy Tail. Mirajane, how did you get his number?"

Cana smirked. "That's what I want to know."

I stared at Mirajane before biting the inside of my cheek. "How did you get his number?"

Mirajane smiled. "Let's just say I known Natsu for a long time before he became a singer."

"Wow," Levy said. "So do you know the other members as well?"

Mirajane nodded. She grabbed the chair from behind her and she sat on it. She placed the tray with coffee drinks on the desk.

"Yeah, Natsu introduce me to them. They're very funny." Mirajane said.

Levy grinned. "Wow Lu, you're very lucky to meet them."

I held up my hands. "Okay, but what if I don't like there personality."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Lucy, it doesn't matter if they have a nasty personality, you still have to work with them. You do want a story right?"

I nodded.

Mirajane smiled. "Don't worry Lucy. If they do anything to you I will kill them. Besides, Erza is there."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Who is Erza?"

Levy blinked at me. "Erza is Fairy Tail's manager. People say she's a demon."

I raised an eyebrow. I'm wondering how she's a demon. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll probably find out soon.

Mirajane stared at me. "So Lucy are you in?"

I bit my lower lip before smiling. "I'm in."

Mirajane smiled. "Great, let me just go call Natsu."

I nodded and Mirajane left us. Levy squealed in excitement and I have to cover my ears.

"Isn't that great Lu," Levy said with a smile. She bit her lower lip. "You get to meet Fairy Tail. You are so lucky."

I blinked at Levy. I know that Fairy Tail is very popular but I don't get what so good about them. There's always a façade in a boy band before meeting there real personality.

I bit my lower lip. I guess I have to dig up some dirt and see what Fairy Tail is really like. I guess I have a story now to cover.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

Mirajane dialed Natsu's number and held her phone towards her ear. She inwardly squealed. She knew this might be a chance to get Natsu in a relationship.

" _Hello?"_

Mirajane smiled. "Natsu, finally, this is the first time you pick up your phone."

" _Excuse me Mira, but this is the first time you ever called me. You usually text me and when I text back you never replied."_

Mirajane rolled her eyes. See, this is what she has to go through every time she speaks to Natsu. "Never mind that. Natsu, I have this girl—"

" _Ugh,"_

"—I want you to meet her. Her name is Lucy and she's a journalist. She's looking for a story and I decided to let her do a cover on Fairy Tail." Mirajane finished.

" _Mira, are you seriously bringing a girl over to meet us just because of her job?"_

Mirajane nodded although Natsu cannot see her annoyance. "Yes, she needs a story and you're worth covering."

" _Are you sure this is not a set up? Are you sure you're not trying to set me up with this girl?"_

Mirajane refrain herself from giving away any details. "Actually, I never thought about that—"

" _You're lying."_

Mirajane giggled. "Through my teeth but Natsu I won't set you up with this girl. I promise. Now can you please accept her roaming through your house—"

Natsu easily interjected. _"It's actually a mansion."_

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "—whatever mansion. Are you allowing that?"

Mirajane heard Natsu sighed through the phone.

" _Okay. How long is she staying?"_

Mirajane smiled nervously. "About three weeks possibly longer. It depends on the coverage."

" _Three weeks. Okay, let me just tell Erza about this."_

Mirajane bit her lip. "So I can send her there."

Natsu sighed one more before he sweep his fingers through his hair. _"Yeah, I guess so but as soon as she finished with the story, she has to leave."_

Mirajane nodded. "Okay so I guess I send her there. See you later Natsu."

" _Bye Mira."_

As Mirajane hang up the phone, she smiled. She found another love interest for Natsu Dragneel just like she did when they were in high school but a _better_ one.

Mirajane giggled.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

Mirajane drove me to Fairy Tail's mansion. As we finally arrived there, I got out of the car and stared at the mansion. My eyes widen on how large it was. Mirajane kept telling me that this is there house. This mansion cannot even be described as a house.

"Mirajane, I thought you said they have a house," I said as I crossed my arms.

Mirajane merely blink at me. She tilted her head to the side. "Lucy, this is a house."

I stared at her. Is she serious? I bit my lower lip and I pointed at the big "house" in front of me. "Yeah Mirajane, such a house could be that _big_."

Mirajane smiled with the roll of her eyes. "Whatever, if they live there then it's a house."

I rolled my eyes. I clasped my hands and grabbed my notepad and pencil. It's time to take some notes before I get to the details.

Mirajane approached the door and I followed her trail. As we reached the door, she glanced at me before she landed her eyes back on the door.

"Brace yourself," Mirajane said with bite of her lower lip. She shifted her strong gaze at me. "They can be a little unusual."

I nodded. Mirajane then knocked on the door and we entered Fairy tail's home.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

"Natsu!" Mirajane yelled. I held my notepad and my pencil close to my chest. My eyes wandered around the room. This entire living room is spacious. You can even fit an elephant here.

"Um Mirajane," I said. She responded to me with a hum. I continued off with my statement. "Is this there living room?"

Mirajane nodded. "Pretty hard to believe, right?"

I nodded before answering. "Yeah. I can't believe they live here."

The living room has granite square tiles. The couches were leathery and Samsung Flat Screen TV that was placed on there orange wall. It has a chandelier on top. I was at a loss of words. This room was unbelievable.

"They probably have an indoor pool," I muttered. Mirajane giggled. I think she heard what I said.

"They do," Mirajane said. My eyes widen; now, this is the place I would love to stay at. I have to give my thanks to Mirajane for setting this up. Three perfect weeks living in this mansion.

"You asshole, give me back my cell phone!" I heard someone yelled. Mirajane and I watched as one blonde hair boy started chuckling and running away with a cell phone in his hand.

A boy with dark spiky hair started to chase him and he glared at the guy. "Give me back my cell phone Loke."

Ah, so his name is Loke.

Loke stuck his tongue out before laughing. "Never. I have to show this to Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu. They wouldn't believe to see this."

Mirajane smiled. "Oh boys. Don't make me call Erza?"

I shivered. I never knew that Mirajane could smile evilly like she did right now. It was freaking me out.

Loke and the other boy shifted their gaze at Mirajane. They smiled nervously.

"Oh Mira," The other boy said, "I never knew you were here."

Mirajane smiled. "Hi Gray."

Loke smiled at Mirajane. "Hello Mira, you brought a fine lady here today."

I knitted my eyebrows together. Is he trying to hit on me? Last time someone did that to me, I punched them in the nose.

Mirajane glared at Loke. "Loke, you're not allowed to date her, and besides, she _belongs_ to Natsu."

Loke groaned. "Why does every girl belong to Natsu?"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Excuse me_ , last time I check, I was single."

I glowered at Mirajane. Mirajane laughed playfully. "Chill out Lucy, I was kidding. Boys, this is Lucy. She will be staying here for about three weeks. She's a journalist and she's trying to write about Fairy tail."

I smiled at the two boys.

Loke put his hand up. "Oh really, all I heard is that her name is Lucy and she's single."

I mentally puked.

Gray hit Loke in the chest. Loke coughed. "Calm down Loke. You know were not _allowed_ to date."

Loke was immediately dejected. "I know."

I arched an eyebrow. Idols were not allowed to date. Huh, that must be upsetting.

Mirajane cleared her throat. "So Gray, where's Natsu?"

Gray blinked before he crossed his arms. "That idiot went off somewhere with Erza."

Mirajane nodded. "Okay, so Lucy, do you want me to go grab your luggage?"

I nodded before I set my notepad and my pencil on the table. "Yeah let me help as well."

Mirajane nodded before she opened the door. She went out before closing the door behind her. I arched an eyebrow. Did she forget that I was helping as well?

I shrugged my shoulders before I walked my way towards the door. I opened it and I came face to face with the hottest male I have ever seen.

The male had beautiful captivating onyx eyes. He had spiky rosy colored hair. He was wearing dark jeans with a chain in his pocket. He had this one pair of an earring that was shaped like a dragon. He had this white t-shirt that outlined his chiseled abs. He wore dark black Jordan and to top it off, he was wearing fake glasses.

I felt my cheeks getting hot as I ogle him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

Loke blinked before he popped a grape in his mouth. Where did he get that? "Oh Natsu, you're back. How was the photo shoot?"

My eyes widen. This was Natsu. This was the person people were talking about. I knew he was handsome but not that handsome.

Natsu wet his lips. "Um yeah, Loke who is this?"

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the heat that was penetrating through my body. His voice; it was to die for. It was _so_ sexy.

I cleared my throat before I held out my hand. "My name is Lucy Heartifilia. The journalist Mirajane was talking about."

Natsu gave me a wary look before he accepted my handshake. He bit his lower lip before I realized his eyes were analyzing me.

I blushed.

Natsu grinned. Damn, even his grin was perfect.

"Okay Lucy," Natsu said as he drawled out my name slowly. "I hope you have a nice stay here for the next three weeks."

I gulped. "Uh huh."

Natsu pushed past me before he gave Gray and Loke a high five. I stared at the back of him.

I suddenly just realized something. These few weeks are going to be a torture but at least I have something to enjoy.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One, Part One,**

 **The Fatal Meeting**

* * *

 **So, how was it? Did you like the new story? I wanted to make a story of something like this and after I completed my other story: Still, I will post another new story about a detective Lucy.**

 **Since school is almost over, I will be posting a lot on my two stories.** _ **Still**_ **and** _ **Tender Love.**_

 **I made a schedule of when I'm going to update.**

 **Tender Love will be updated every Tuesday or Sunday.**

 **Still will be updated every Thursday or Saturday.**

 **So I guess I will see you Tuesday or Sunday.**

 **The name of title of the story was inspired by ambiguous seafish who loves the Kpop group: EXO too much and make me listen to it. I named the story after EXO song: Tender Love. Check it out although it's in another language. That's why its called K-pop (Korean Pop) for a reason.**

 **Please lave a happy review and favorite/follow.**

 **I see you in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I want to thank the people who reviewed and the people who followed/favorite this story. I'm glad that you like it and now I'm giving out free hugs to you guys.**

 **Just wanted to apologize for not giving out the second chapter of the story.**

 **Here you go, please review and follow/favorite**

 **Summary:** **Lucy, a journalist who's looking for a good story to cover but she never thought that she will meet the lead singer from the most popular band called Fairy Tail. Now she's hanging out with these guys and starting to fall in love with the lead singer that will make her knees go weak and stomach churn. Mostly NaLu.**

* * *

 **Tender Love Chapter Two, Part Two**

 **The Public Announcement**

* * *

I grabbed the luggage that was in the car. It was quite heavy so Mirajane helped me with it. I stared at Mirajane as she carried the other end of the luggage. Mirajane caught me staring at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and averted my gaze; even though I wasn't staring at her anymore, her hot gaze never left me.

I fought every fiber of my skin from blushing but I failed miserably. I sighed. I hate to tell her. "Mirajane, the guy with the pink hair is Natsu or is that someone else?"

Mirajane blinked at me. "That's Natsu Dragneel. Yeah and what about him?"

I tried to ignore my erratic heartbeat. I want to yell at her and tell her that he is so hot but I would be so embarrassed. I knew he was cute but not that cute. Oh god, his voice is just so sexy and his grin is so adorable.

I lifted my eyes off the ground and stared at Mirajane. "Mirajane, I don't think I can write a story of Fairy Tail."

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrows and she crossed her arms. "How come?"

I began to sputter. "Because I'm going to get distracted by Natsu; he is so cute and I can't write something about them if he's going to distract me."

My eyes widen as I realized what I just said. I covered my mouth and I watch as Mirajane smirked. I blushed.

Mirajane put a hand of her hip and she smiled gleefully. "I see so I'm guessing that you find Natsu attractive."

Damn, that's true. I can't deny it so I just nodded my head meekly.

Mirajane laughed. She cocked her head to the side. "Why don't I do you a favor?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "A favor."

Mirajane nodded before she started to grab my luggage and put it on the ground. I knitted eyebrows together. Was that supposed to be her favor?

I then saw Mirajane put the last luggage on ground before she cuffed her cheeks with her hands. "Natsu come help Lucy with her luggage! I have to go back to work."

My eyes widen as I heard her statement. She was planning that the whole time. I glared at Mirajane and I hoped to Mavis that Natsu wouldn't come.

But I was wrong.

Natsu came and he put his hands in his pockets. He still wearing the same clothes but I did notice the chain that was around his neck. He approached Mirajane and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What did you say Mira?" Natsu asked. I blinked at him. So he has a nickname for Mirajane.

"I need you to help Lucy with her luggage. I can't do it because I have to go back to work," Mirajane said smoothly. I narrowed my eyes at her as she gave me thumbs up.

I really do hate her sometimes.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. I stared at him. Natsu looked at me and I felt my cheeks warming up. He then landed his eyes back to Mirajane.

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Sure. I'll help Lucy."

Mirajane smiled at him before giving me a wink. "Thank you Natsu. Well see you guys later."

Mirajane got in her car. We waved her goodbye as she pulled out of the drive way.

There was a large awkward silence in the air and I bit my lower lip. It was so weird standing next to him. I brushed away a few strands of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I put my hair into a messy bun with the scrunchie on my wristband.

Natsu glanced at me and he smiled. I blushed. He was so cute.

"Say Lucy," Natsu started. I answered with a hum and stared at him. He was really cute and I couldn't contain my blush. I cleared my throat. "What are you going to write about fairy tail?"

I stared at him briefly before I tapped my chin. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea but I'll figure something out."

Natsu smiled at me before he bit his lower lip. I pressed my lips together. My breath hitched as he came closer to me. I blinked at him.

Natsu only came close to me to grab the luggage that was behind me. I am so embarrassed. I can't believe I thought for a second that he was going to kiss me.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Lucy? You look a little flushed."

I blushed even further. I had to get away from this man. I nodded and gave Natsu a thumbs up. I cleared my throat. "Never better."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows before he shrugged his shoulders. He cocked his head to the front entrance. He blinked at me.

"C'mon," He said, "let's go get you settled."

I nodded and as I came walking beside him, with my luggage, a whiff of a sweet scent was smelled. I glanced at Natsu. Of course it would be him; he smelled so good.

I bit my lower lip before staring at the sky. This is going to be so hard.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I followed Natsu's trail as he showed me to the guest room. He put the luggage on the floor and he stared at me. He opened the guest room door with his key and he grinned as the door opened.

I blink. "So this is the room I'll be staying at."

Natsu nodded. He slid his hands into his pockets before biting his lower lip. I clenched my hands and stared at Natsu. I hate it when he looked at me like that. It was too cute and I can't do anything to him.

Natsu smiled at me. "My room is right next door so if you have any problems I'm always here."

I smiled. "That's nice to know."

Natsu nodded before he entered the guest room. He put my luggage on the floor. I followed his trail and I scanned the room.

The room was huge.

It looked similar to the living room except this guest room has a king size bed and a computer. The flat screen television has been set on a desk and there were many different guitars.

I was left wordless. So this is where they keep they're guitars; if I actually was fan of them I would probably be screaming right now.

"Wow," I said. Natsu turned to face my direction. His eyes were on me and I stared back at him while grinning from ear to ear. "This room is amazing."

Natsu laughed. It was odd because I felt something giddy in my stomach and my knees were gradually becoming goo.

I blinked and tried to ignore the heat that was spreading through my body.

"Well," Natsu said as he grinned at me. He sweeps his fingers through his hair. "I hope you like your stay here for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to go and leave you here to be unpacked."

I nodded and Natsu smiled once more before he pushed passed me and made a beeline to the living room.

I sighed and stared at this huge room. I can't believe I'm staying in here for the next couple of weeks.

Mirajane gave me this opportunity to have a story on Fairy Tail, so the next couple of weeks won't be for playing.

I slapped my cheeks before pumping my fist up in the air. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I decided to go to the living room and start interviewing the members right now. Besides, I wanted to know their names since I'm practically living here.

I walked down the steps with my sandals and glanced at the people that were in the living room.

I saw Gray and Natsu fighting for a bag of chips. I see Loke looking at himself in the mirror. I see a blue hair guy who was looking at a magazine. I see a guy with long spiky hair and he was touching his piercing. Last but not least, I see a guy who was telling them to pay attention to him.

I raised an eyebrow. Is this is how Fairy Tail act?

I took another step down the stairwell soundlessly so I wouldn't interrupt them. Natsu shifted his gaze towards me. He smiled.

"Oh, your done Lucy," Natsu said. All the heads turned and I nodded.

I walked down the stairs and I grabbed my notepad and he pencil that I left earlier on the desk.

Gray looked at me. "Why don't I introduce you to the other members?"

I nodded. That would be a great idea.

Gray pointed his fingers at the blue hair guy. "That is Jellal. He is the one that usually writes the songs in Fairy Tail and he plays the drums."

I nodded and smiled at Jellal. "Hi I'm Lucy."

Jellal nodded before grinning. He glanced at Natsu before his eyes quickly landed back to me. "Yeah, I know. You're the journalist. I heard a lot about you."

I raised an eyebrow.

Gray then gestured his hand to the one with the piercing. "This is Gajeel. He plays bass and he usually is the one to argue with Erza all the time."

Gajeel grinned before he nodded. He gave me a wave. "Yo bunny girl."

My eyes twitched. Who the hell is bunny girl?

Gray then pointed at the male from earlier. "This is Laxus. He is also a manger of us but a co-manager to Erza."

Laxus gave me a slight nod.

I nodded. "So who is Erza?"

As soon as I said that, a certain red-headed woman came from the kitchen. She smiled at me softly. I blinked. She is so beautiful.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you Lucy," Erza said.

I blinked. "It's nice to meet you as well."

She nodded at me. "Why don't you take a seat?"

I thanked her before I took a seat on the couch and I blinked. I held my notepad and my pencil close to my chest before clearing my throat. "Okay, why don't I get started on interviewing you?"

The guys agreed except Gajeel; Gajeel merely snorted and he waved his hands at me. I blinked at him.

"Why don't we do this later? I want to see what's happening in Magnolia," Gajeel said a matter-of-factly.

Erza narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Gajeel, don't be too rude towards our guest. You don't want feel my wrath do you?"

I shivered. Erza was scarier than I thought she would be. I looked at Gajeel. He opened the television with the remote. He seemed so unfazed by Erza's threat. I glanced at his hands.

Probably not.

Gajeel's hands were shaking.

Natsu smiled. "Be quiet everyone. They're talking about us."

Everyone turned their attention to the TV. I blinked before watching.

"Is this true?" The lady asked before she pressed her lips together. "Is it true that the famous leader of Fairy tail is dating a girl?"

Natsu opened his mouth. "What?"

Erza hushed Natsu. "Don't worry about it Natsu. Most of what they say is false."

Loke grinned. "I don't care if it's fake or not. I want to know this lucky lady and why is she proclaimed as Natsu's girlfriend."

I couldn't help but silently agreed with Loke. I actually want to know this lady myself so I could destroy the anger that is rising through me. I have no idea what's wrong with me.

I think I need to go to the doctor.

We all stared at the screen. The lady kept talking. "This is the picture that we captured in front of Fairy Tail's mansion."

My eyes bugged out. Oh my god. Did she just say mansion?

The picture was revealed in front of the screen. It was Natsu stuffing his hands in his pockets while grinning. There was a luggage next to him.

This cannot be.

The girl that was next to him was me. I was smiling back at him with a faint blush on my cheeks.

I was speechless.

Gajeel turned to face me. He clasped his hands together. "I guess we know who Natsu's girlfriend is."

I glared at him. This was huge misunderstanding. I glanced to see what Natsu's reaction would be.

Surprisingly he looked calm. His lips formed into a pout; he pushed the rim of his fake glasses and he stared squarely at the television screen.

I raised an eyebrow.

Gray stared at Natsu. "What do you think about this, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders before biting his lower lip. "I have no idea."

Natsu grabbed the remote from Gajeel's hand and he closed the TV. I stared at him.

Jellal blink. "We should go meet with that entertainment show, and tell them it's a misunderstanding."

Erza nodded. "Jellal is right. We have to tell them that or the fans would get upset at Natsu."

Natsu blinked.

Laxus clasped his hands together. "Okay, I'll go get us a meeti—"

Natsu smoothly interjected. "Why don't we leave this alone?"

Everyone turned to face Natsu and I knitted my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by leaving this alone?" I said while crossing my arms. I glared at Natsu. "I don't want to be caught up in this sort of "problem". I asked to have a story on Fairy tail not for a fake boyfriend, which I just met with today."

But, I kind of like the sound of having Natsu as my fake boyfriend. I mean look at him. He is so cute; seriously, something is wrong with me.

Erza nodded. "Natsu, Lucy's right. Besides, idols aren't allowed to date."

Again with that statement; why can't idols date anyone? I bit my lower lip before shrugging my shoulders.

Natsu turned to face me. He raised his eyebrows and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked so good doing that. He came towards me and he grinned.

I knitted my eyebrows. "What?"

Natsu grinned grew even larger. "You said you wanted a story so write about that."

My eyes bugged out. "Huh?"

Natsu analyzed me and he tilted his head. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I'm saying that Lucy should be my fake girlfriend. It's good for your coverage"

Once again, my eyes bugged out of my head before I nearly gasped.

What in the Mavis is Natsu thinking?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two, Part Two**

 **The Public Announcement**

* * *

 **So the plot thickens. What's with the random statement Natsu made? I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I wanted this story to have the amount of NaLu fluff possible. Lucy as Natsu fake girlfriend isn't so bad. After all, she seemed attracted to him.**

 **I'm going to update on Sunday or probably next Tuesday.**

 **On Thursday, Still will be updated and I'm going to post chapter seven as soon as possible. I don't want to keep you guys hanging.**

 **So please follow/favorite that will mean a lot to me.**

 **Tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***clasped her hands together* I'm so sorry guys. It's almost been around FIVE months since I last updated the story. I wanted to apologize. I was planning to update sooner but life got in the way.**

 **I stumbled upon my fanfic again and I was thinking why I haven't posted chapter three to the story yet. So once again, I'm sorry.**

 **I don't really know how I'm going to start off because I somewhat forgot what I was planning the story to be about *covered her face with her hands and blush in mortification***

 **I'll try my best this time to update more frequently instead of going on a long break.**

 **Now since I got that out of the way, I will want to thank those alerts who followed this story. That's amazing for a start. I'm praying to reach a hundred someday. I just need to improve more before I get there.**

 **Here's the summary if people forgot:**

 **Summary: Lucy, a journalist who's looking for a good story to cover but she never thought that she will meet the lead singer from the most popular band called Fairy Tail. Now she's hanging out with these guys and starting to fall in love with the lead singer that will make her knees go weak and stomach churn. Mostly NaLu.**

* * *

 **Tender Love Chapter Three, Part Three**

 **Sexy Idols and Ex-girlfriend**

* * *

I felt heat rising towards my cheeks. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and I was staring the salmon singer who wanted me to become his fake-girlfriend.

"No," I said as I crossed my arms. There was no way I was going to be his fake girlfriend or deal with his crazy fans. "There's no way I'll pretend to become your fake girlfriend."

Natsu raised a brow. He smiled in amusement. "Really? I was just suggesting an idea. I never really thought of you actually _be willing_ to play my fake girlfriend unless you want to."

I knew that I was blushing like an idiot. He was making me nervous. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Consider your idea rejected."

"Natsu, why bother asking her if you know you can't date?" Loke intervened. I shifted my gaze towards him before tilting my head to the side.

Loke pinched his brow before adding, "You know that's going to kill the fans, right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows before glancing at Natsu. Natsu blinked at him and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He bit his lower lip in disapproval. Wait, does Natsu wanted me to become his fake girlfriend?

Natsu sighed as he gave in. "Yeah, I know but I thought it will help her with her coverage. She is staying here for three weeks so I wanted to help her so she can be done already."

I raised my brow. Does he not want me here?

Gray nodded. "I'm guessing were going to that entertainment show and tell them it's a mistake."

Erza concur the idea. "Yeah, I don't want my guest to be tackled by hundred of fans. Why don't we deal with this later? It's getting late and Fairy tail has to go somewhere tomorrow."

Gajeel snorted. "Please don't tell me it's a photo shoot. I'm getting tired of playing _dress-up doll_."

Laxus smirked. "Actually Gajeel you're right on the spot; Fairy tail has photo shoot to do with Sorcerer magazine."

My eyes widen in shock. "You have a photo shoot with _Sorcerer Magazine_ tomorrow."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, why is it such a big deal?"

I pivoted my head to face him. I nudged my head closer towards him. "It's Sorcerer Magazine. That's the number one magazine in Magnolia. Every celebrity has been there."

Gray coughed a little to gain my attention. "Lucy you do realize that you're talking to the number one band in Fiore right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I fiddled with my fingers before pressing on softly, "Since I'm lodging here for a few weeks, can I come?"

Gajeel rolled his yes. "Why do you want to come, bunny girl? Don't tell me you're going there to check Natsu out?"

I choked on that statement. "Excuse me? I want to go there to see the famous models." I ignored the snickers that were coming from Jellal and Loke.

Jellal stopped laughing before a smile was placed on his lips. "Ignore him Lucy, he's just teasing you."

I glared at him before huffing. I officially hate these boys.

Natsu came close towards me. He stared at me before biting his lower lip. I blushed. I wanted to cover my face with my hands. He makes me so insecure because he was so handsome.

His glasses are even making him sexier by the minute.

I ignored my erratic heartbeat and stared into his onyx eyes that were flashing with brilliance.

Natsu grinned at me. "Of course you can come, Lucy. You're a special guest after all."

I pressed my lips together before balling my hands together into a fist. I had this urge to hug him but I didn't do it. I stood there, looking at him like an idiot.

I can see why people call him attractive.

Loke cleared his throat and I turned to face him. "If you two or done with your little romantic moment, can we please call the housemaid to make us something to eat because I'm starving."

Natsu smiled. "Yeah sure. Do you guys want curry?"

Gajeel grinned. "Hell yeah, Salamander."

I raised my eyebrow. "Salamander?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "It's my nickname. My fans always call me that."

I nodded in understatement.

Jellal stared at me before smiling. "Lucy, are you going to join us?"

I nodded before my phone began to ring. I hold up my hand before smiling at them. "Can you guys give me a minute?"

They nodded.

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket before reading the caller ID.

Levy.

She was calling me. I smiled. "Call me when the food is finished."

I ran upstairs. I went to my room before closing the door and jumped on my bed. I tapped on the button to answer.

"Hello," I said.

" _Lucy, it's me, how you've been doing?" Levy asked. She was smiling. She wanted to hear every story Lucy had with Fairy tail. She is their biggest fan especially Gajeel's._

I smiled. "I'm doing fine but I have something big to tell you."

 _Levy furrowed her eyebrows before lighting up. "I have something to ask you too. Are you dating Natsu, the leader of Fairy tail?"_

I snorted. "Levy I just met the guy and now people think I'm dating him. This is just ridiculous."

 _Levy blinked. "So you're not?"_

I rolled my eyes before answering flatly, "No, I'm not dating Natsu. That's just some entertainment show just trying to stir up some drama."

" _Aw," Levy whined, "I wanted you to date him so I can have backstage access for Fairy Tail's next concert."_

"Seriously," I said through the phone. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really my friend."

 _Levy laughed, "I'm kidding Lu so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

I squealed. "I'm going to Sorcerer Magazine tomorrow with Fairy Tail."

 _Levy nearly dropped the phone. "What, are you serious? Are you freaking serious?"_

I nodded through the phone. I bit my lower lip. "I'm guessing it's because I'm a guess here otherwise they wouldn't allow me to go."

" _It doesn't really matter Lu," Levy said as she started to squeal once more. "You're going to number one magazine in Magnolia. You can see models and other celebrities plus…"_

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What else?"

 _Levy laughed a little. "…you're going to see Fairy tail in action especially Natsu."_

I blushed as I heard the emphasis on "Natsu". "I don't like him Levy. He's just an acquaintance that I will see everyday from now on. I'm not going there tomorrow to check him out. I'm going there to see other celebrities and interview them.

 _Levy furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought your coverage was on Fairy tail. Why don't you interview them?"_

I was about to answer when I heard my name being yelled. "Lucy, dinner is ready!"

I added quickly, "I talk to you later Levy."

I hanged up the phone before opening the door and running downstairs to eat dinner. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

"Natsu, hurry up before we'll be late for the photo shoot!" Laxus yelled. He checked his watch before muttering a few words under his breath. I'm guessing they weren't good.

"What is taking him so long?" Laxus asked. Jellal laughed at Laxus as he was pacing in the living room.

Jellal smiled before saying, "Perhaps he quit being an idol."

Gray snorted. "Yeah right, if he did, he wouldn't be able to survive Erza's wrath."

Loke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he and Erza will be butting heads all day."

"Natsu!" I heard someone yelled.

Gajeel flinched at the sound. "Ah speak of the devil."

Erza came out of her room and she looked like she was going to devour someone. I shuddered in fear. She looked so scary.

Erza roared in anger, "Natsu, if you don't come down this instant, I'm going to make my way towards you."

Natsu ran down the stairs in a moment. He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I was just trying to feed Happy."

I blinked at them. "Who's Happy?"

Jellal informed me. "He's Natsu's cat. You never see him because he is always hiding in Natsu's room."

"Ah," I said before glancing at Natsu. He was talking to Erza, rubbing the back of his head.

I blushed at the sight of him. He was wearing white button shirt that outlined his toned stomach. He was black jeans and some Jordan's. Finally, to top off what he's wearing, he wore the fake glasses again and a scaly white scarf.

He looked _so_ hot.

Natsu caught me staring before smiling at me. I blushed before averting my gaze from him.

Stop it Lucy. You don't like him at all. You just met him and you need a story for Makarov before your deadline is due.

Erza nodded before smiling. "I'm guessing everyone's here, let's go."

I smiled. I cannot believe I'm actually going to Sorcerer Magazine.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

We arrived at Sorcerer Magazine on time. For some reason, Erza had mistaken the time for 12:30 when it's actually 1:30.

We entered the building and Erza showed her ID towards the lady at the front desk. The lady nodded while Erza was speaking. The lady smiled before letting us get on the elevator and joining us.

She showed us to the room for the photo shoot before bowing to us and leaving. We entered the room and I smiled in amazement.

There were cameras everywhere and lighting. There was white screen on the wall and many people chatting.

I looked around. This building is amazing. I can't wait to tell Levy about this.

"Enjoying the view," I turned around to face the voice and it was Natsu. I smiled at him before biting my lip.

"This place is amazing. Do you guys come here often?" I asked.

Natsu smiled at me. "Only when they call us; they call us usually when Fairy Tail makes their new comeback."

I cocked my head to the side. "Comeback?"

Natsu nodded. "It means our new song basically."

I nodded at him before smiling.

"Fairy tail, finally you're here," a lady said as she walked towards us. I stared at the lady who was carrying the clipboard.

Erza smiled. "We wanted to arrive on time for you Maria."

Maria smiled before she glanced at me. She smirked at me. "Is this your girlfriend Natsu?"

I blushed as Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"No, that's not his girlfriend," Loke said, "although, it would probably be nice if Natsu does have one. Maria, you know that were not allowed to date."

Maria nodded before waving her hand in dismissal. "I know, I'm just messing with you guys. Entertainment shows always lie anyways."

Maria shifted her gaze at me. "Who are you?"

I was about to say something before Gajeel answered for me. "She's just a journalist."

Gray nodded. "She staying with us for a story she has to do."

Maria nodded. "That's nice. How about you guys get ready? Lucy, you can stand over there if you want to watch."

I nodded.

Maria smiled at me. She seemed like a nice person. "All right, let's get this photo shoot done."

Laxus bowed. "Thank you for having us."

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I sat on the chair waiting for the guys to come out. I looked around the room. I spotted a couple of models that I knew. I wanted to get their autograph but I didn't because I didn't want to bother them.

Loke came out first and boy he looked handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo and some sunglasses. His spiky hair fitted the outfit well. I was impressed.

"You look good Loke," I said as I smiled at him.

Loke returned the smile. "Thanks Lucy, I'll be back."

Soon, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal joined him. All of them were wearing the same tuxedo and they all looked very handsome.

The only one that I'm anticipating the most is Natsu.

Wait, why am I thinking that? I ignored my thought by slapping my cheeks. "Lucy," I heard a voice said.

I turned around to face the direction of the voice. It was Natsu and he looked absolutely amazing. He was wearing a tuxedo as well but his scaly white scarf was hanged around his neck. He wore his fake glasses.

He was absolutely breath-taking.

"cy," Natsu said as he poked my cheek. I blushed as I stared into his eyes.

"Yes Natsu," I said quietly.

Natsu smiled at me before backing away from me. He laughed. "I said what's wrong weirdo."

I shook my head. "Nothing,"

Natsu nodded at me before he waited his name to be called. "Natsu come on."

He nodded at Maria. He stared back at me before grinning. "I see you later."

He left me as he started to join the other guys. I took a deep breath to calm down my heart. What is wrong with me?

It's like I'm a totally different person.

"Lucy, can you get some water from the convenience store?" Laxus asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

I left the photo shoot but before I could leave, I took a quick glance at Natsu.

He was so into the photo shoot that I never imagined him to be this sexy.

I blushed at the thought of that. I left the room.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I held the bag and sighed. "Ugh, I don't really want to walk all the way back there."

I sighed in irritation. Damn this photo shoot. Damn that I have to be the one walking.

I kept walking until I heard a voice behind me. "Look, that's Natsu's girlfriend. Get her for ruining our chances with Natsu."

I turned around to face a mob of girls' right behind me. I gasped before I could form out a word, they started to chase.

I started to run. I started to scream as they began to catch up to me.

"Come here," a voice said to me before pulling my arm and dragging me to the side. The person covered their hand on my mouth. I was panting.

We watched as the mob of girls continued to run straight. As soon as we lost sight of them, the person behind me sighed in relieve.

The person let go of me. "Are you okay?"

I turned around to face the direction of the person who nearly saved me. I stared into the eyes of marvelous blue ones.

She was a girl with white short hair and she looked a familiar like in someone I knew.

I shrugged away my thoughts. "Thanks for saving me back there."

The girl grinned. "It's cool. I can tell when a group of fan girls gets too crazy. I'm Lisanna by the way."

That name sound vaguely familiar.

I nodded at Lisanna as I started to shake hands with her. "I'm Lucy."

"Ah, Natsu's girlfriend. No wonder fan girls starting chasing you," Lisanna said. There was a flicker of emotions in her eyes for a second before it disappeared.

I sighed. "I'm not actually Natsu's girlfriend. I just came to live with him for a few weeks because I'm a journalist and a friend of mine made me stay with him."

Lisanna whistle in appraisal. "Good friend you have there. I remembered when I use to get chase like that."

I stared at her before cocking my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Lisanna laughed. "Haven't you heard? I'm Natsu's _ex-girlfriend_."

 **End of Chapter Three, Part Three,**

 **Sexy idols and Ex-Girlfriends**

* * *

 **So how was it? This was a long chapter that I wanted to do for you guys since I haven't updated in awhile.**

 **Ooh, Lisanna is here. I wonder if she may stir any trouble for Lucy and Natsu's relationship.**

 **I wanted to incorporate many NaLu moments as I can so I hoped I did well with that.**

 **Please leave a review and follow/favorite.**

 **I see you guys next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided that I updated Tender Love. It's been months and I haven't updated the story. After this, I'm going to post a new chapter of** _ **Still**_ _ **.**_

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I wanted to be a frequent updater but I can't. My life is just full of things right now.**

 **Thank God for summer right? Its summer and I will be able update my two stories of Still and Tender Love anytime I want…well it depends on my schedule.**

 **Enough with the author's note, here's a new chapter**

* * *

 **Tender Love Chapter Four, Part Four,**

 **Forgiveness**

* * *

I stood there. My eyes blinking in confusion. What did she just say? Did she just state that she used to be Natsu's girlfriend?

I didn't know how I feel about this. I stared at Lisanna warily as she scanned the place that we were in.

A girl just saved my life and now I find out that she's Natsu's ex girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Lisanna stared at me blankly. She cocked her head to the side: a gesture of her not being able to understand what I'm talking about.

"You...," I pointed my fingers at her. I licked my lips. I cannot believe what I'm hearing. "...you _used_ to be Natsu's girlfriend."

Lisanna laughed. "Oh, that's what you're talking about. Yes, I was until Natsu decided to break up with me."

As Lisanna stated that statement, I saw a flicker of emotions in her marvelous blue eyes before it disappeared quickly.

 _She must've really liked him._ I thought.

I didn't know why but that somehow made me feel upset in the pit of my stomach. I never knew that Natsu had a girlfriend. I thought he wasn't _allowed_ to date. Loke kept reminding him that.

I looked at Lisanna as she was trying to see if the mob of girls were not in our sights. If Natsu wasn't allowed to date, why is Lisanna claiming to be his ex-girlfriend?

Lisanna turned around to face me. She smiled. "I'm guessing they left. Where do you need to go? I can walk you."

I smiled at her as I still held the bags in my hands. I'm kind of getting tired from running away from a mob of crazy fan girls. Plus, Laxus is probably wondering where I am.

"For starters, do you think you can help me _get_ back _to_ Natsu?" I asked while grinning.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

Natsu scanned the room anxiously. He glanced at the door. Where could Lucy be? He thought. He hoped that she hadn't got kidnapped. Mira would've killed him if anything happened to her friend, and also, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Lucy wasn't here where he wanted her to be.

Natsu sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He paced back and for, anxiously waiting on Lucy's arrival.

Laxus came into the dressing room with a smile on his face. "Good news, Lucy is okay. Someone came to drop her off."

Natsu swore he saw a glint of fear in Laxus's eyes for second before it quickly disappeared.

Gray sighed before laughing. "Well I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do if _this_ idiot came out running looking for Lucy." Gray gestured his fingers towards Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes before locking his eyes back to his co-manager. "So can we see her?"

Laxus let out a forced smile before nodding. "Yeah, Lucy, you can come in now."

Lucy entered the room with a grin on her face. Natsu took in her appearance as she looked dismantled from the running she did.

"Hey guys," She said. She entered the room before setting the bag on the counter. She handed each and every member a water bottle.

"So Lucy," Loke said as he glanced at Natsu. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Did a herd of Natsu's fan girls came at you?"

"Loke," Natsu said as he sighed. He didn't know what to do with his band member.

"Yeah," Gajeel concurred. He didn't mind being quite frank with Lucy. "Just to be blunt, you look like a bunny that just got trampled on."

Lucy shot Gajeel a glare before sighing. "Yeah but if it wasn't for _this_ girl I would have never escaped from those fan girls."

Lucy gestured the girl to enter. Natsu nearly choked on his water as he saw a glint of the marvelous blue eyes that he once admired.

Jellal eyes widen as he glanced at Natsu. "Holy crap."

Gray didn't say anything but just felt a sudden tense in the atmosphere. He smiled, forcibly. "Well, look who we have here."

Natsu nodded at his members. He stared at the girl who was staring at him with pitiful eyes.

Natsu took in one last sigh before closing his eyes. His mind was filled with the aching memories that he wanted to forget.

He opened his eyes again before saying the name slowly. _"Lisanna."_

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I felt a sudden tense in the atmosphere as Lisanna entered the room. I glanced at Natsu. He was frowning and his arms were crossed stubbornly on his chest. I knew he didn't want his ex-girlfriend to be here.

"Natsu," Lisanna said as she tried to avert making direct contact with him. "I just wanted to drop Lucy off."

Natsu nodded before clearing his throat. "Yeah thanks."

My eyes went back and forth between the two. Suddenly an idea hit me. Maybe I can write about a reunion between the two. That will work perfectly for my cover.

"Okay," Jellal said. "This is awkward."

Gray nodded vigorously. "Yeah and who knew that Lisanna would be the one to save Lucy."

I smiled at them before roughly putting my arms around Lisanna. I stared at the group but I felt the hot piercing gaze of Natsu.

"Well she did and I'm very grateful for that. Who knew that I can meet a new friend while running away from a mob of fan girls?" I said while laughing.

"Yeah," I heard Natsu muttered, "Who knew?"

I shifted my gaze towards Lisanna. She cast her eyes downwards. She didn't want to meet Natsu's gaze.

Before the atmosphere could get any worse, Erza walked in with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, Sorcerer Magazine loved our photo. They wanted us to do this—Lisanna!"

I face palmed at Erza. She really needed to know how to read the atmosphere.

Laxus cleared his throat. "Yeah, Lisanna was the one who saved Lucy from the crowd of fan girls."

Erza looked at Laxus before her gaze were locked on Lisanna. She pointed at her. "Lisanna saved Lucy."

Why is she in so disbelief?

"Yeah," I said and I raised my eyebrows. "She saved me and I'm grateful for that and I was wondering if Lisanna could stay here a little longer."

I knew Lisanna didn't like what I was saying because she harshly said my name. " _Lucy_ , I think I'm going to be fine."

"No," I persisted. I wanted to know the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna. Why is Natsu unhappy to see her? I know when you break up with someone it is unpleasant to see them but Natsu seemed like he didn't wanted Lisanna to be here. "Why don't you stay Lisanna? Wouldn't that be great guys?"

Nobody answered. They all just shifted their gazes towards Natsu.

Natsu pressed his lips together. "Do what you want."

Natsu pushed passed Lisanna and I before slamming the door.

"Okay, that was awkward," Loke said. "I didn't know that Natsu would act like that."

Jellal nodded.

Lisanna took a seat in the chair. She sighed. "What can you say? He hates me and he doesn't even want to see me."

I didn't want to press any further but since I was curious I did. "What did you do Natsu that must've let him act like that?"

I was shocked to see tears starting to form in Lasagna's eyes. Erza huffed and crossed her arms while Laxus just scratched the back of his head.

Gray and Gajeel didn't say anything while Loke and Jellal glanced at Lisanna as if they were anticipating her answer when they already knew.

Lisanna wiped her tears before staring at me. Her eyes were pink and puffy that I felt sympathy towards her. She probably did something really bad.

"I cheated," Lisanna said as the tears started to form again. "I _cheated_ on Natsu and _almost_ destroyed his career.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

I was in disbelief. No wonder Natsu acted the way he acted. He must've felt the pain resurrected that he wanted to keep buried.

I stared at the members. They didn't say anything. Erza seemed annoyed so there's no reason to piss her off—even more-so than usual.

I'm actually really worried about Natsu. I needed to see if he's alright.

"I'm going to go check on Natsu," I said.

I left the dressing room but I couldn't help feel the sharp pain in my stomach.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

As the elevator opened, I scanned the room to see if I spotted Natsu.

I saw him, on the couch; he was playing games on his phone. I walked towards his direction approaching him.

"Natsu," I said. I clasped my hands behind my back. "Are you okay?"

Natsu didn't say anything before closing his phone. "Yeah, I'm fine just never thought I would see her again."

I nodded completely understanding him.

Natsu sighed. His hands went straight through his hair. I watched as I saw his onyx eyes held pain.

Natsu laughed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there."

I raised my hands. I shook my head. "I completely understand. If I had an ex come up here I would've been pissed."

Natsu smiled. "I knew you will understand."

I returned his smile before pressing on even further. "Natsu, I know you don't like Lisanna anymore but that doesn't excuse your rudeness towards her. I think you should apologize to her."

I sat next to him. Natsu turned his head to face me. I fought every fiber of my skin to not blush but I failed miserably. Natsu's onyx eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't help but more mines into his.

Natsu didn't say anything before whispering towards me. "Is forgiveness really worth it?"

I smiled at him before nodding. "Yes, you may not forget what Lisanna did to you but just to forgive her is much better. Its much better for her and especially for you."

Natsu laughed. "Huh, I never thought about it like that. You're such a weirdo."

Natsu playfully bumped my shoulders. I suddenly felt giddy for a second before it disappeared.

"Yeah," I said while smiling, "I know."

Natsu grinned at me. "Yeah, maybe I should go apologize to Lisanna."

Before he could get up, I tugged on his shirt. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in confusion. I didn't even know what I was doing. I was the one who wanted him to go apologize to Lisanna but I couldn't help but feel angry that he and Lisanna might be alone together.

I cleared my throat. "Um...why don't you stay?..."

Natsu didn't seem convinced. "Why?"

I blinked. "So you can cool off; you don't want the apology to seen insincere."

 _Nice excuse. How do you think he will ever believe that?_ I thought.

Natsu thought about it for a moment before looking down at me smiling.

"Thanks Luce," Natsu said as he sat down again.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Luce?"

Natsu glanced at me before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I just gave you a nickname."

I raised my hands before shaking my head. "No, I like it. Luce, it's a nice nickname. Thank you Natsu."

Natsu grinned at me before turning his head away. "You're such a weirdo."

And as it ended with that note, I somehow felt that I didn't want this moment to end at all.

* * *

 **Tender Love**

* * *

Natsu and I decided to return to the dressing room. Natsu seemed very uncomfortable returning to a room where he had to meet his ex-girlfriend again but he was willing to do it.

Natsu opened the door to his dressing room and the conversation that has been going on in the room has abruptly stopped.

Lisanna stood up from her chair. "Natsu, if you want me to leave I can. I'm so sorry for coming here."

Lisanna grabbed her belongings and tried to push past Natsu and I before Natsu tugged on her sleeve.

I stared at Natsu. I knew he was going to apologize.

"Lisanna," Natsu said slowly. He licked his lips. "Y'know, I wasn't going to forgive you after what you did to me but you know what—"

Natsu glanced at me before grinning widely. I felt warmth creeping upon my cheeks.

"—someone taught me that forgiveness should be allowed and the way I treated you earlier was wrong. Lucy _taught_ me that and I wanted to forgive you not only because she _told_ me too but I _wanted_ too."

"Natsu," Lisanna said before shutting her eyes tightly. She forced out a smile and she stared at me. "Thank you Lucy."

I saluted her as my way of taking in her gratitude. I watched as Natsu let go of her sleeve before staring at me. The rise of butterflies started to swarm around at the pit of my stomach. What was wrong with me today? Am I sick?

"Luce, do you want to do something later?" Natsu asked.

Before I could form out even a word, Loke beat me to it.

"Ooh, is _our_ Dragneel asking Lucy out!" Loke exclaimed. He smirked. "That's my boy."

Natsu glared at Loke. "No, I just wanted to hang out with her."

Loke nodded. He pressed on even further. "So, if you don't mind, I can come along with then...right Natsu?"

Loke stared at Natsu with confirmation. Natsu rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind. Lucy, do you mind if Loke comes with?"

I glanced at Loke. I knew well what he was doing. I knew well but I couldn't deny him coming along. It's not like Natsu was a king me out on a date.

"Nope, in fact, everyone can come along," I said. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I made a huge mistake.

Lisanna's eyes lit up. "Seriously?" I nodded trying to refrain myself from hissing in anger. "Great, so I guess everyone here can go as well, right Natsu?"

Natsu nodded at Lisanna. "Yeah."

I nodded with a forced smile. I knew well couldn't suppress my anger so I took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So I guess we're all going somewhere later."

And with that note, I thought that tonight was going to go perfectly fine but I didn't know that my statement will be my _biggest_ regret ever.

 **End of Chapter Four, Part Four,**

 **Forgiveness**

* * *

 **OMG, I'm officially done writing this chapter. I'm glad and I kept you guys waiting too long. I'm hoping that I won't be off the maps for awhile and start updating frequently especially since it's summer.**

 **Please review and I'll see you next time.**

 **:)**


End file.
